Lixis Back With a Crew? Hakuri Pirates Meet the Kira Pirates!
Somewhere on the Mother Hakuri, the air was cold and chilly the winds blowing. As the empty castle that was the mother hakuri, seemed to be dead nothing moving a still calm. '' Bast: something is weird here. Lixis: relax ive been here before. King: father how safe is this again? Lixis: i said relax! Clover: dad don't yell. Buredo: Lixis im not sure how he will feel about you here right now Spade: .... Lixis: he should be here any moment now... or one of his detachments at least ''As the crew and Lixis entered the Mother Hakuri, Demetrius was in his chambers with Missy and Masashi standing outside the door with something in his hands. The sounds of some strange talk could be heard from the doors and as Masashi was standing there, a man dressed in red and black robes. With red Banages covering his face and with a sickly pale man by his side. They came to Demetrius's chambers, openeing the door and said. '' '''Stephen:' Demetrius we have some "gumaniacallyests" in the southern chambers. Amarantha has sent Fuyutama to take care of our little guests. Stephen said with his arms behind his back, as he then turned and went out Demetrius's chambers. Demetrius was seen sitting in a very decorated chair, with metal and other gems on it. By his side was Missy, pooring him a cup of sake as he took it back and drank it. He got up and began to walk to his doors, opening a set of two giant doors. Demetrius was reveled to have change dramaticly then many has last seen him, he looked as if he was a demon. With Missy by his side, Masashi turned to Demetrius giving one of his disturbing as his lips curved at the news that there is some new meat on the Mother Hakuri and finally something is happeneing. Masashi took his place by Demetrius and then the three walking to another room. In this room had a giant crystal within in it, as Demetrius and company looked into it. The Southern sections of the ship could be seen, as the giant guradian Fuyutama was making his way over to the guests. His stomps could be felt through the whole area, giving any of the strongest men a weird chilling feeling, as Fuyutama's growls could be hear as he had his sword in hand and his smile came through his mask. He started making his way to where they could come to him. Fuyutama was waiting for the crew in an open aired courtyard and oddly enough Demetrius's bug shinigami's were watching everything as something was about to begin. '' '''Missy:' Hehehe, look Demetrius-sama it seems that some little bugs have managed to get into the ship. What are you going to do? Missy laughed maniacally, as she watched at just was happening. Masashi stood behind watching as he started to eye up all of the males of the crew, wanting to give them each a certian "love" to them. '' Lixis: Demetrius im dont think you introduced me to everyone... Buredo: something is strange Clover: I think we are followed by two people... Spade: who? Clover: missy and musashi of the hakuri pirates Bast: hope they like cats... Lixis : now we dont want a fight do we? Come out and lets talk. ''Clover couldn't have been any wronger, it wasn't Missy nor Masashi. It was Fuyutama, as his footsteps came to a stop. A sight that would shock anyway, it was a gaint dressed in tradtional samurai armor and two things were following him the golbins of the Minion Model and the Shinigami bugs that Demetrius's uses. '' '''Fuyutama:'Who dares to come onto God's ship? State your business or your deaths shall come before you! Fuyutama yelled out to all of the pirate crew members and Lixis, as Fuyutama was ready to draw his sword and starting to raise it up above his and perpared to strike. '' '''Fuyutama:' Tell why you have come onto God's Ship! Back in the chamber that the three where in, Missy had her arms around Demetrius as she held her head into his chest enjoying a strangre embrace. As Missy stroked his chest as she watched and the rest did the same, to what was about to happen. '' '''Missy:' My lord, don't you think that sending Fuyutama would just make it quick and painless. You should give those guests of our as a nice and long battle, just because the set foot onto heavenly grounds. No humans should be allowed here, my god. So what will you do hehe, why not sent someone else? Fuyutama is a bit to stupid to take all of them on at once? Demetrius: No woman, these pirates are not yet ready to be given a chance to see god yet. Lets see how they would fair against Fuyutama and my followers. Missy: Such a shame really, I thought Masashi or even Braddock could have a new toy with thoses pirates. Heh, oh well atleast there is something to watch. So now my love, what do you have planned with those little bugs? Demetrius: Simple really, they could be some use for us. So lets play along with them for now and you can have your fun when we are done. It is nothing, such a simple plan not even need my infulence nor do I need to lift a finger. For I can see some vaule in this crew, their captain or such I have heard is a new rookie who calls himself Lixis. He calims that he wishes to join me and kill somone or something. His dreams have no room in my grand vison so it would be better to let them play their parts and then get rid of them. Much like the sewer sewing his seeds, making it each seed fall into place. Just a bit of manipulation and the seeds will grow much more faster and then the crows can come and get them, once their use is gone. Demetrius said, in his godly tone looking down onto these rookie pirates. As they waited to see what would happen next. '' *lixis's eye color changes* lixis: interesting? Bast: oh god.... Lixis: i hear your so called god wishes me dead? Im not very interested in that... so if you may let me through. I have work to do. '''Fuyutama:' YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANYTHING ON THIS SHIP NOR SHALL YOU SEE FATHER!!!!!!!!! Fuyutama said as he grow into a rage and began to run at Lixis, his stomps clearly shaking the whole island like ship and even the likes of Kira pirates could feel the shakes. As Fuyutama drew his sword, lifting it up and with such great forced he slammed it down onto Lixis. Giving a killing bow to him, as the rest of his crew did look in shock at just what happen was Lixis ok or dead? '' '''Fuyutama:' Haha, stupid fool you shouldn't go up against the Hakuri Pirates. We are greater than even the likes of Whitebeards crew. Father, sees no need for you and as for the rest of them. CAPTURE THEM!!!! As Fuyutama gave the order, the lesser detachments and the golbins went straight at the rest of the crew, over whelming them with numbers. Knowing that it will be over quickly, meanwhile back witht he Demetrius and his group. '' '''Missy:' My love, it looks like that Lixis didn't survive hehe. What are we going to do with the rest of his crew? Demetrius: We shall divide them up nothing more, I see no need for them Masashi, Takashi and Amber will be more than happy to take these boys and do what they please. Lixis: you think its that easy to kill me? *sparks fly off of lixis Category:collaboration Category:Lixis10 Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories